Salla Zend
Salla Zend byla pašeračka a expřítelkyně Hana Sola. Ona a její společník Shug Ninx pomáhali Hanovi a Leie osvobodit Luka Skywalkera a překazit plány vzkříšeného císaře Palpatina. Vlastnila mimo jiné velmi rychlou transportní loď Starlight Intruder. Životopis Salla měla nadání pro opravy a úpravy strojů. Nechtěla však studovat na inženýra nebo technika, více ji lákal život palubního mechanika na firemních vesmírných lodích. Časem si ušetřila dostatek peněz, aby si mohla vzít půjčku na vlastní loď. Její první lodí byl lehký frachťák Rimrunner, který si upravila a splácela svůj dluh pašováním společně s Hanem Solo. Byla jednou z mnoha pašeráků, kteří bojovali proti Impériu v bitvě o Nar Shaddaa. Osobně zničila třaskavými střelami tři lehké křižníky třídy Guardian. S Hanem Solo se velmi sblížili a dokonce spolu bydleli. Při pašování zboží po nebezpečné hyperprostorové trase, známé jako Kesselská cesta, spolu často soupeřili o nejrychlejší čas. Sallin poslední závod s Hanem Solo okolo Chřtánu málem skončil tragicky, když se porouchal hyperpohon Rimrunneru a Solo velmi riskoval při její záchraně. Salla, zdrcená ze ztráty své milované lodi, se upnula na myšlenku manželství s Hanem a bez jeho souhlasu začala připravovat svatbu. Solo, který se sňatkem nesouhlasil, Sallu i měsíc Nar Shaddaa opustil a vydal se hledat práci v Korporačním sektoru. Bez možnosti pašovat vlastní lodí se Salla nechala zaměstat ve vesmírné dílně mechanika Shuga Ninxe a později si pořídila novou loď jménem Starlight Intruder. Záchrana Skywalkera thumb|left|Starlight Intruder nese Millennium FalconHan Solo se vrátil na měsíc Nar Shaddaa a vyhledal Sallu, aby ji požádal o pomoc s osvobozením Luka Skywalkera ze spárů vzříšeného císaře Palpatina. Použili Sallin Starlight Intruder k propašování Millennium Falcon na imperiální planetu Byss, odkud císař řídil své Impérium. Potože však vnikli do bezpečnostní zóny okolo císařovy citadely, byl jí Intruder imperiálními úřady zabaven. Se Shugem proto chtěli odletět na Falconu, ale byli zajati hlídkovacím Hunter-Killer probotem. Dokázali nad ním zevnitř převzít kontrolu a s pomocí jeho zbraní osvobodili Hana a Chewbaccu z vězení v citadele. Poté znovu unikli ve Falconu. Znovu na Byssu Shug si pořídil novou loď Salvager Three, a oba se znovu vypravili na Byss, aby pátrali po Starlight Intruderu. Ten už byl dávno rozebrán, ale zato na orbitě planety objevili novou císařovu superzbraň Galaxy Gun. Navíc přemluvili posádky dalších dvou pašeráckých lodí, aby pomohly evakuovat jednotky Nové republiky po neúspěšném útoku na císařovu citadelu. S nimi zamířili k planetě Nový Alderaan, kam dorazili právě včas, aby odrazili imperiální útok na novorepublikovou základnu. Výskyt thumb|206px|Shug Ninx a Salla Zend *''Huttský gambit'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire: Iron Eclipse, Part 4 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Úsvit rebelů'' *''Dark Empire 3: The Battle for Calamari '' *''Dark Empire 4: Confrontation on the Smugglers' Moon'' *''Dark Empire 5: Emperor Reborn'' *''Dark Empire 6: The Fate of a Galaxy'' *''Dark Empire II 3: World of the Ancient Sith'' *''Dark Empire II 5: The Galaxy Weapon'' *''Dark Empire II 6: Hand of Darkness'' *''Empire's End (pouze zmínka)'' *''Agenti chaosu I: Hrdinova zkouška (pouze zmínka)'' Zdroje *''Wookieepedia'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Piloti Kategorie:Pašeráci Kategorie:Technici a inženýři Kategorie:Členové Aliance rebelů